Como Te Conoci
by Gabi17
Summary: "Papi, papi entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y babbo?" Creek


**ADVERTENCIA:** Si alguien ha leído mis otros fics sabrá que AMO escribir cosas románticas y cursis, pero _esto_ es un abuso. En serio. No es un puke rainbows, es un SHIT RAINBOWS (nyan cat). Es tan tan tan… _gay_. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

**Como Te Conocí**

Los Tweak eran conocidos como una de las familias más poderosas de todo South Park, teniendo bajo su poder una de las cafeterías más populares en la zona. La vida de dicha familia estaba llena de reuniones importantes, bailes a los que asistir, fiestas de té los fines de semana y la lista continua. Esta historia en especial se centra en el único hijo de los Tweak: Tweek Tweak. Al ser el único heredero y quien recibía todo el cariño de sus padres, Tweek era considerado el niño más _consentido_ que South Park haya visto jamás. Tweek siempre tenía que estar en lo cierto y cuando quería algo, lo quería **ahora**. En especial su dosis de cafeína diaria, Tweek era _adicto_ a la bebida, tomando más de diez tasas diarias. La vida de la familia Tweak era generalmente tranquila, eso claro hasta que sus reservas de café empezaron a escasear.

"No sé que mas hacer Isabella, no importa cuánto café importemos, la demanda cada vez es más alta y nuestras reservas no son suficientes."

"Oh Richard, ¿Y porque no cultivamos nuestro propio café?"

"¡Estás loca! Cultivar café con un clima tan frio como el de South Park es imposible. Tendríamos que invertir mucho dinero y conseguir el mejor equipo disponible."

"¿Qué hay de tu amigo que trabaja en Denver? Pensé que era un ingeniero agrario." El señor Tweak se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

"Supongo que no perdemos nada tratando." Esa misma noche Richard llamó a su amigo y tras muchas horas hablando por teléfono quedaron en un acuerdo: el ingeniero mandaría un equipo con diez de sus mejores hombres para ayudar al señor Tweak. Richard estaba más que agradecido, si lograban sembrar su propia café se ahorrarían los costos de importe y sus reservas aumentarían.

Un mes más tarde llegaron los diez trabajadores del ingeniero, y es así como Craig Tucker llegó a South Park. Craig era el líder de dicho grupo, él debía encargarse de que el cultivo sea un éxito y organizar a los hombres. Esa misma tarde Craig fue a la residencia Tweak, con el fin de examinar la tierra por sembrar.

"Joven Tucker, encantado de conocerlo." Exclamó el señor Tweak.

"El gusto es mío." Craig no mostraba ninguna señal de que 'el gusto fuera suyo' pero Richard no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, en cambio lo guió hacia el amplio terreno adyacente a la mansión.

Ambos hombres estaban conversando sobre los pros y contras de sembrar café en South Park, cuando una voz aguda los interrumpió.

"_GAH_ ¿Papá has visto a-?" Un pequeño rubio de brillantes ojos verdes apareció atrás de ellos. Ambos se voltearon y el rubio se quedo callado. "Oh."

"Tweek, hijo, quiero que conozcas al joven Tucker. Él se encargara de cultivar nuestro café." Pero Tweek dejó de prestar atención tras escuchar el nombre del pelinegro, sus mejillas se pintaron de un fuerte color rojo y sus temblores aumentaron.

"Encantando." Craig habló con un tono profundo y varonil impregnando sus palabras, sus profundos ojos azules clavados en la pequeña cara de Tweek. El rubio se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

"_Ngh_"Y sin decir otra palabra, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Richard sacudió la cabeza con resignación, excusando el comportamiento de su hijo antes de continuar con el recorrido. Pero Craig Tucker no prestaba atención, sus pensamientos concentrados en cierto rubio de ojos verdes.

* * *

Tweek está prestando toda su atención en su libro, mordía levemente su pulgar mientras recorría las letras con la mirada. Se encuentra sentado bajó un árbol a las afueras de su casa. Está tan metido en la lectura que no escucha unos pasos que se acercan.

"Jóven Tweak." Tweek ahoga un grito de sorpresa y levanta su cabeza con rapidez, solo para toparse con dos ojos azules. De pronto siente como que no puede respirar y su cara se siente curiosamente caliente. "Espero que esta vez no salga corriendo." Las últimas palabras logran sacar a Tweek de su extraño trance, aprieta sus labios con fuerza y frunce el ceño indignado.

"Y que si _ngh_ lo hago. ¡U-usted no es nadie para hablarme _ack_ así!" Craig sonríe ante las palabras del rubio e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, en una burla de perdón. Tweek bufa indignado y se levanta apresurado, con intención de irse. No termina de dar la vuelta cuando siente a Craig coger su brazo, tiene dedos largos y delgados que aprietan ligeramente su pequeño brazo.

"Espero verlo aquí otra vez, joven Tweak." Tweek no dijo nada, separo su brazo del agarre con fuerza y, una vez más, salió corriendo. Craig se quedo observando la pequeña figura del rubio desaparecer mientras esperaba la próxima vez que lo volviera a ver.

* * *

Al día siguiente Craig esperaba pacientemente bajo el mismo árbol, con la esperanza de que el rubio regresara. Las horas pasaban y su resolución iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, justo cuando creía que lo mejor sería irse escucho una suave voz.

"Llegaste." Craig se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes de Tweek.

"Te dije que te esperaría." Tweek se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, concentrándose en sus botas.

"Lo sé."

* * *

"Tweek cásate conmigo." Ambos se encontraban en un parque de juegos abandonado. Tweek sentando en un columpio mientras Craig lo empujaba suavemente.

"_NGH_ ¿QUÉ?" El rubio sintió que tendría un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento y su respiración se agitó. Enredó sus manos entres su cabellos y miró con desconfianza a Craig "¿ESTAS _GAH_ LOCO?" Craig sonrió de costado y separó los dedos de su cabeza.

"Lo digo en serio." Tweek se sonrojó violentamente antes de bajar la mirada, tratando de esconder una sonrisa triste.

"Es imposible Craig. M-mis padres jamás aceptarían _ngh_ nuestra relación."

"No tienen porque hacerlo." Tweek levantó automáticamente la cabeza, sus ojos tenían un brillo curioso. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, tratando de buscar un argumento. "Ven conmigo Tweek." El rubio pareció despertar con dichas palabras, sus temblores haciéndose más fuerte. Negó con la cabeza. Craig se mordió el labio antes de agarrar la pequeña cara de Tweek entre sus manos maltratadas por la tierra. "Juro que te hare feliz Tweek, puede que no tenga todo el dinero que tus padres tienen pero juro que nunca te faltara nada."

Tweek abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, lagrimas acumulándose en los bordes. Suprimió un pequeño grito de emoción antes de juntar sus labios con los del pelinegro.

* * *

Los padres de Tweek no se tomaron la noticia de buena forma.

Fue una de las peleas más grandes que la familia haya tenido, gritos e insultos retumbaban contra las paredes.

"¡ESTAS LOCO TWEEK! NO SOLO ES UN HOMBRE PERO ES UN _TRABAJADOR, _¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE TODOS DIRAN? EL HIJO DE LOS TWEAK ES GAY Y SALE CON UN OBRERO" Tweek solo guardaba silencio, sus ojos clavados en el suelo y evitando la mirada furiosa de su padre. Podía escuchar el llanto desconsolado de su madre, pero a Tweek no le importaba. Acababa de tomar una decisión y nadie lo detendría.

Esa misma noche Tweek escapó junto a Craig, una pequeña bolsa conteniendo todo lo necesario para su huida. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la vieja camioneta de Craig, planeaban manejar hacia el oeste y empezar una nueva vida en la costa.

Craig tomó la mano de Tweek y la besó suavemente antes de murmurar. "Nada nos faltara." Tweek sonrió ampliamente, escondiendo sus miedos e inseguridades.

"S-siempre estaremos juntos."

_Fin._

* * *

"¡_GAH_ CRAIG ERES UN MENTIROSO!" Un joven rubio gritó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a cierto pelinegro. Craig sonrió mientras tomaba la cara del rubio entre sus manos y juntaba sus narices suavemente en un beso esquimal.

"Que hablas Twee, así fue exactamente como nos conocimos."

"¡_Ngh_ No!" Una pequeña pelinegra de unos cinco años de edad observaba la escena con atención.

"Papi, papi entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y babbo?" Preguntó mientras inflaba sus pequeñas mejillas y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. Craig dirigió su atención a la pequeña y la levantó del suelo, acunándola entre sus brazos.

"Mmm pero si así nos conocimos, lo juro." Tweek soltó un grito frustrado y Craig volvió a sonreír. "De acuerdo, prometo que mañana te diré como nos conocimos ¿sí? ya es hora de dormir."

* * *

**AN:** OMG no puedo creer que escribí esto assdffg. De hecho en una parte estaba gritando OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS xDD TENGO UNA EXPLICACION LO JURO LO JURO: este fic está basado en **cómo se conocieron mis abuelos**. En serio, por la familia han corrido muchas muchas historias diferentes y POR FIN tengo la original, me pareció tan jodidamente _romántica_ que tuve que escribirla.

True story bro.

(Habrán más capítulos hasta que Craig cuente la verdadera historia xD)


End file.
